It is our purpose to continue investigating relation of hormones to growth and development. Although our main emphasis is to be in the field of steroids, we plan, when appropriate, to correlate the data with the determination of various peptide hormones. Our studies on androgens will include: Androgen receptors in the erythropoietic spleen of mice; Androgen metabolism and androgen receptors in human skin fibroblasts; and Clinical investigations relating to patients with disorders of sexual differentiation including male pseudohermaphroditism, microphallus and genitalia anomalies. Our studies on cortisol will include: Glucocorticoid receptors and cortisol metabolism by human skin fibroblasts; Possible application to investigations in patients with Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia and their parents; Distribution of 3H-cortisol injected in the amniotic fluid of pregnant ewes; and Rat adrenal cell cultures; effect of ACTH on corticosterone production. Our studies on aldosterone will include: Aldosterone receptors in fibroblasts from rat blood vessels; Comparison of MCR of aldosterone determined by constant infusion technique and pulse technique; and Determination of the 24 hour integrated concentration of aldosterone. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A case of male pseudohermaphroditism with elavated LH, normal FSH and low testosterone in plasma due possibly to the secretion of an abnormal LH molecule. Park, I.J., Burnett, L.S., Jones, H.W. Jr., Migeon, C.J. and Blizzard, R.M. Acta Endocrinologica 83: 173, 1976. Pattern of gonadotropin output and response to LRH administration in congenital virilizing adrenal hyperplasia. Wentz, A.C., Garcia, S.C., Klingensmith, G.J., Migeon, C.J. and Jones, G.S. J. Clin. Endocrinol and Metab. 42:239, 1976.